Junko and Chihiro
by Fujisaki Chihiro
Summary: Junko Enoshima and Chihiro Fujisaki are like night and day. Junko is brash and bold, whereas Chihiro is shy and sweet. One night, Junko and Chihiro happen to be together, and they swap stories about their past. Could it be that ebony and ivory might have something in common? (Endgame spoilers!)


**~ Junko and Chihiro ~**

I hate Celes-san.

Super High School Level Gambler? Queen of Lies? All that sounds very fishy, right? And yet she's the one with the heck of a big mouth, spewing nonsense about "accepting and adapting" and all that. Then she had the nerve to add to our troubles by giving us another fucking rule to obey: that we aren't to wander out of our rooms at Night Time.

She really pissed me off in this morning's meeting, so I responded by putting on my signature one-eyebrow-raised expression and saying, "Huh?" in a loud voice. "You mean we give up and accept the fact that we're stuck in this school forever?"

However, even that wasn't enough to piss her off, and she merely raised her hands to her pale chin with a small, there's-something-more-than-meets-the-eye kind of smile. Then she explained about how her rule would bring order upon our lives, and that if there hadn't been such a rule we would have "spent our nights in terror".

"Spent our nights in terror", huh? Like I haven't gotten used to living in fucking terror in the recent years of my life before I came here!

That was how I came into the kitchen stomping in my fashionable boots. I was steaming. Who was she to say such things?! I hate Celes-san.

It was there where I saw the girl the exact opposite of me - and it turned out that she was the one who would understand me and my despair-inducing past. She was standing by the stove, and her dark green uniform top was covered with a clean white apron, which made her look even more adorable - if that was possible.

"Good evening, Enoshima-san," she said with a sweet little smile.

Enter the most timid and docile student in Hope's Peak Academy: Fujisaki Chihiro-chan, Super High School Level Programmer.

She wasn't someone I'd normally associate myself with. I mean, LOOK AT THAT HAIR. I do have to say that she has naturally nice hair - brown and shoulder-length - but it would look even nicer if she had taken better care of it. I mean, I don't think "sticking outwards" is the new chic, and you really should take my opinions into consideration since I'm the Super High School Level Fashion Girl here. I bet if I could get my hands on a pair of hair straighteners, she'd look really elegant.

AND THE UNIFORM. I can't blame it on her if her school before Hope's Peak did have that uniform, but since we're here now and Monobear doesn't care about the kind of clothes we wear, she might as well try and look trendy and ditch the "good girl" image because we might all die soon and nothing really matters anymore. Trading her sensible socks and Mary Janes for a pair of lace-up boots would be nice. I don't see the point of being a girl if you don't plan to shine and show off a bit, so she should just ditch her green jacket, it makes her look "scholarly", which is something I'm trying to avoid, and she should also cut her skirt a little. No one wears skirts that fall to the knees anymore, they're now considered too long to be stylish. Oh, and no umbrella-shaped skirts, please. No, just... No.

Oops, I'm getting a bit off-topic here, aren't I? Well, remember that I was in a very bad ass-kicking mood right then, so I didn't respond to her greeting in a nice, friendly manner.

"What?" I snapped. "Leave me the heck alone."

Her face fell. See, that's another reason why I don't get along with her too well: she's really sensitive.

"Oh. Right. S-sorry, Enoshima-san..."

I didn't say anything and went to the long table, where I sat with a pout. My head was still filled with the fact that we were stuck in this horrible school, and with how much I hated Celes.

That was when something was put on the table in front of me. I looked down and saw a hot cup of tea. I looked up and saw Chihiro's apologetic face.

"That's for you, Enoshima-san," she said with an uncertain smile. "I... I feel bad after having bothered you. I hope it makes you feel better, because you didn't look so fine when you came in." Then her expression was replaced by that of guilt, as if she had suddenly realized that she'd said something wrong.

"Umm... I mean, of course you looked fine, Enoshima-san, since you're the Super High School Level Fashion Girl, so you always look nice, but what I meant was... Uh... Oh, I'm s-s-sorry. I don't even know what I'm trying to say anymore. Please forgive me."

If my thoughts earlier were filled with spite, they suddenly weren't anymore. Naegi was right - no one could have the heart to stay mad at Chihiro for long.

I smiled. "Aww. I forgive you. Thanks, you're so sweet, Fujisaki-chan!" I accepted the cup of tea.

She blushed and grinned. "Oh! Hehe. Thank God... I thought you were really mad at me. And you're welcome, Enoshima-san!"

She went back to the stove and began to busy herself once more.

"What are you doing, anyway?" I asked after a sip of tea, which felt like a warm wave of relief to my throat.

"I'm cooking dinner for everyone," she said. "They all sounded so frustrated in this morning's meeting so I thought some nice warm supper might cheer them up!"

"Oh," I said, and went quiet. "Um... Do you want me to help you or something?"

"A-ah... No, no, you just sit there and enjoy your tea, Enoshima-san! I d-don't mean to bother you or anything. I'm sorry..."

"No, it's OK. You didn't have to apologize."

"Oh... OK... I'm sorry..."

There she goes again. I decided to change the subject. "Fujisaki-chan, you're really nice to do that for everyone, even though you have reason to freak out since we're all trapped here. How do you do it?"

"How do I do it?" She was silent for a moment. "Umm... I don't really know. I just like doing nice things for other people, because I love seeing smiles on their faces - like yours, Enoshima-san! I love cheering people up. I want to be useful and give hope to the people around me, although I myself am weak and powerless compared to others... If you get what I mean." She blushed. "What about you, Enoshima-san? Are you, umm... "in despair"?"

I was interested in her saying "I am weak and powerless compared to others" and was about to ask her what she meant by that, but she had already drawn the topic away from herself.

"In despair? Of course I'm not fucking in despair. I've gotten used to living in terror since a long time ago," I said. Maybe a little haughtily, but whatever.

"O-oh?" She looked up with a surprised expression. "Wh-what happened, Enoshima-san? Are... Are you OK?"

"Oh, I am now, since I'm everywhere on magazine covers," I said dismissively. "I was talking about my past."

"Your... Your past?" Then she quickly looked down and clasped her hands in front of her. "Ah... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry or be nosy. Y-you don't have to elaborate if you don't want to. I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have to be sorry," I said. "I was the one who brought it up. I'm not in despair anymore, because I've gotten used to it."

"You've... Gotten used to... Despair?"

"Yes. Why? Don't believe me?"

"It's... it's not that..."

"Well," I interrupted, "If you don't believe me then you should hear about my past."

"Umm... OK?"

"I lived alone."

"Huh?"

"I was orphaned, silly." I rolled my eyes. "I lost my parents when I was small."

"Aah! I... I'm sorry Enoshima-san! I didn't know that before!"

"That's OK, practically no one knows _that,_" I said with a dismissive wave. "Now the person everyone knows is Super High School Level Fashion Girl me, cover girl me. No one knows the past me. Except for one person, that is. Anyway... The environment my family used to live in wasn't the ideal place for an orphan to live. It was a place where monsters preyed on innocent girls."

"Huh?! M-monsters?!"

I sighed and glared at her. "You do realize that I just used a figure of speech, right, Fujisaki-chan?"

"Of c-c-course, Enoshima-san. I'm sorry. But still! That's scary!"

"Yeah, you can't survive if you aren't tough," I said. "Which is why, as you can see, I survived. Because I'm tough."

"Not... tough... I see..." She turned back to her cooking, but her hands were moving less quickly, and her eyes looked downcast.

I tilted my head. "Is something the matter, Fujisaki-chan?" I asked loudly.

"N-n-no..."

"Are you sure?" Gosh, I do wish she would speak up.

"Yes, Enoshima-san. Please carry on. I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Actually, why don't you be the one talking now? My story's sorta finished anyway. So, what was your childhood like?"

"M-m-me?" She looked surprised, as if she hadn't expected for the conversation topic to be about her again. "Wh-why would you want to hear about me? I... I'm not interesting. Unlike you."

"Oh come on, Fujisaki-chan. Of course you're interesting!" OK, if I were someone else, I probably wouldn't have pushed her to tell me about herself, but hey, unfortunately, I am Junko Enoshima!

"Umm... OK... If you say so. Err, see my face?"

I turned and took a look at her face, which was really pale. I was impressed. Remind me to ask her what facial products she uses. She may not use hair straighteners, but she does take care of her face. Of course my face is equally pale, but it was because I'd used a ton of powder on it, whereas she looked pale without really trying to.

"Yeah! It's really pale. What do you use?"

"Um... I don't use anything." She looked down and played with her fingers. "This is the natural color of my skin."

"Oh, really?" I blinked.

"Yeah... It's just because I didn't get enough exposure to sunlight when I was smaller."

"Oh," I said. So she doesn't take good care of her face either. How disappointing. "Why?"

"I... I had an... illness... that made me physically frail. I couldn't go outside and play with the other kids, so I almost never had any exercise since I always spent my time at home... Alone... In the darkness..."

"What?" My eyes widened. "That's... That's awful! So you always had to stay inside?"

"Most of the time, yeah..."

"That's awful. I for one wouldn't have been able to stand that. So how did you spend your time?"

"Well, my dad is a system engineer, so he often works with computers. One day, I played with his out of boredom, and that was when I made a program for the first time."

"Really? Cool! What's your dad like?"

She smiled, but I detected a tinge of sadness in it. "He's... He's very kind-hearted. He's always there to support me. I thought he would get angry because I played around with his computer without permission, but he didn't. In fact, he was proud of me because I made the first question-answering system. It was a program that you could interact with simply through voice input."

"...Wow." I don't think I understand her explanation, but her point is that she made something really good in the past so her father was proud of her. That was how much I could get. "That's so nice, Fujisaki-chan. You're really talented."

"I... I am?" She grinned. "Th-thanks, Enoshima-san!"

"What happened next?"

"Oh." Her expression changed suddenly, to be replaced with that of hurt. "My school years weren't what I'd call nice..."

"Oh? Why?"

"I... I always got picked on by the other boys. Because they saw me as weak... Powerless. Worthless."

I know I should be concentrating on the fact that she was picked on, but instead, I had zeroed in on something else. "Other boys"? What did she mean by that?

"Other boys?" I said.

She blinked, and suddenly her hazel eyes widened impressively. "Ah... I-I mean, the boys! Y-yeah!"

"Okaaaaay." I frowned but decided not to pursue the matter. "But that's horrible! I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah... I know. In elementary school, I was the odd one out. In middle school, I was singled out and bullied. Now I'm in high school..."

"And we're stuck in this fucking place," I sighed.

"Yeah..." She trailed off and went back to her cooking. However, her face looked as if something was in her mind.

"Enoshima-san."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks... Thanks for listening to me." She smiled. "I've n-never met anyone before who seemed interested in me... Interested in what I had to say. So thank you, Enoshima-san!"

"Oh," I said. "You're welcome, Fujisaki-chan. Me too, no one else knows about my past except for you now. You and that one person. So thanks for listening to my ranting as well!"

"O-oh, you're very welcome Enoshima-san. And you weren't "ranting"..."

I grinned and rolled my eyes with a shake of my head. Chihiro really needs to learn from yours truly to be a trifle bit tougher. I spread my arms. "Hug?"

She smiled and went over, accepting my hug... Although I did notice that she seemed to hang back a little.

Ah well. Chihiro Fujisaki will always be Chihiro Fujisaki, just like how Junko Enoshima will always be Junko Enoshima.

»̶✽«̶

* * *

That one person is my sister.

Enter Mukuro Ikusaba, Super High School Level Soldier. She's the only other person to know about my past.

"Everything is ready, sister," she said, holding a Monobear plush. "It will certainly send all those students despairing. Shall we initiate our little plan now?"

HAHAHA! Yes, that's right! Everything I said about being stuck here is a lie! Well, it is true for the other students - they really are stuck here for life. But not for me!

Enter Junko Enoshima, Super High School Level Despair!

Yep! Everything has been a part of a master plan I hatched with the help of my sister! Don't you just love watching other people despair?! AHHAHAHAHA!

...

However, this time, I wasn't sure.

Am I supposed to love watching other people despair?

Instead of immediately answering my sister, my thoughts were elsewhere. Strangely, my thoughts were on someone insignificant, someone whom I wouldn't normally associate myself with - Chihiro Fujisaki.

_I just like doing nice things for other people, because I love seeing smiles on their faces - like yours, Enoshima-san! I love cheering people up. I want to be useful and give hope to the people around me, although I myself am weak and powerless compared to others..._

Hope, or despair? That is the question. Shall I become Chihiro Fujisaki and tell my sister that I've changed my mind and that I didn't want to see the others despair anymore? Shall I become her and instead give hope to them, keep working together to escape, doing nice little things to make them feel better like making them cups of tea? Shall I take happiness in seeing smiles on their faces? Shall I shy away from the old Junko Enoshima, who hangs on to despair for dear life?

I smiled.

_Chihiro Fujisaki will always be Chihiro Fujisaki, just like how Junko Enoshima will always be Junko Enoshima._

It was too late, too late to turn back. Everything has been laid out according to plan. I'm already too damaged, too corrupted, too in despair, and I've already dragged my ammunition-savvy soldier sister into it, too. I've passed the point of no return. There was nowhere else to go.

_I'm sorry, Fujisaki-chan. I hope that even if you're not at all tough, you survive._

"Yes, sister," I told Mukuro. "Initiate plan."

~END~

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, this was quite a random idea: simply mashing together two Dangan Ronpa girls who are the exact opposite of each other. But I liked the idea anyway and that was how "Junko and Chihiro" came to be. I know that "Junko Enoshima" in episodes 1 & 2 was actually Mukuro, but this is what I think would have happened if "Junko Enoshima" really was Junko.**

**Like it? Love it? Don't like it? Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
